


Understanding

by AngelofElysium



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers Here!, The Raven King Spoilers, kissing out of jelousy, platonic Ronan/Blue, you.ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofElysium/pseuds/AngelofElysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronan and Blue told Gansey and adam that  they have just kissed "just for science" they expected a lot of things but they didn't expected to see Adam kissing Gansey in the middle of the room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea, a plot bunny that didn't let me sleep till I wrote it

**Understanding**

It all began as a game for Ronan and Blue they were messing around when the idea came to Ronan. Blue, Gansey and Cheng have stopped by during their trip and decided to pay a visit to him and Adam on the Barns, Adam was here to spend the midterm break with him and Opal, who was playing with some deers nearby.

Ronan was curious because although he had only demonstrated interest in Adam it does not mean that he didn’t like women, but that he never had thought romantically on anyone but Adam doesn’t mean he wasn’t curious about it, so he had the idea of asking Blue for and experimental kiss, just for science. He didn’t know any other woman he was close enough to ask something like this, and when he asked she doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, the stupid prophecy she was afraid of had been accomplished months ago and gave them all the most stressful hour of their lives without Gansey, but now it was just a bad memory, so they kissed.

When they told Gansey and Adam about the kiss both of them seemed to be really annoyed, not angry or betrayed, just annoyed, on the other side of the room Cheng was laughing not so on the sly at all, but what none of them expected what was about to happen, they saw Adam approaching Gansey and plant a kiss on him, you could say Gansey was a little astonished at first but he understand quickly, and followed Adam’s plan, so he put one of his arms around Adam’s waist and the other on the back of his neck deepening the kiss, while Adam threw his arms around Gansey’s neck, it was the first time they both ever kissed each other, but it felt just right, like if they had done this thousand of times before, like it was bound to happen this way.

Blue and Ronan on the other hand were watching the whole scene like if they were hypnotized, the scene before them feels too intimate, too close, too unreal “I feel like I would watch this forever” said Blue “same here, I know I’m supposed to feel jealous but it seems to be just so fucking right, natural” Ronan replied, and Blue nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the room Henry felt like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed or allowed to be seeing, he understood the special kind of bonds that unite this particular group of people, and that was what he wanted, he wanted be with them, be one with them, but now he felt a little bit as an outsider, but he knows that the group has started to accept him to let him in little by little and he was sure that one day he would share the same kind of bond that strongly tie this guys together.

When Gansey and Adam break apart from the kiss they were both breathless and red as tomatoes, both seeing each other eyes with an indescribable feeling of understanding, while Ronan and Blue still astonished didn’t know what say or do till Ronan said “that was... what’s the word I'm looking for?” Blue replied “hot” Ronan smiled “that was fucking hot”. While Ronan and Blue were watching the kiss they understood, Ronan understood that Adam belonged to Gansey as the the fishes belonged to water, he was sure about Adam’s feelings for him, he was sure Adam loved him and no one else he has no doubt about it, but Adam and Gansey belonged together as trees and earth belonged together and he has no doubt of it either, by his side Blue understood the same, Gansey needed Adam as the lungs needed air, she also has no doubt of Gansey feeling for her, she was sure about it but she also was sure that the bond that joined Gansey and Adam was something real and more special that she ever thought before, and at the end they all understood that they all belonged together and nothing would separate or unmake that strong and mystical bond that tie them all together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get to this part, then thanks for reading my work :)


End file.
